Thatch One-Shots
by LuffyGirl
Summary: Just some last minute-second one-shots I made up on the fly today about Thatch. Literally.
1. Birthday Morning

**Birthday Morning**

Hello, everyone! Today is Thatch's birthday so Happy Birthday to Thatch! ^-^ I really, really, really, a thousand times REALLY wanted to get something up for Thatch's birthday so here are last minute poorly made one-shots just for Thatch today! X'D (And by that I mean not much editing or additions and whatnot so these are one-shots in their prime! XD)

This month is ALWAYS crazy for me whether it's good or bad so it's like I had time to write something for Thatch's birthday but at the same time I didn't. I've also been putting most of my attention into my 'A Week Without…' story so yeah. Also I work today so these are literally last minute one-shots made up on the fly.

As for how many there will be so far there's only three. I'm thinking about posting whatever I come up with all this weekend to 'celebrate' Thatch's birthday a little longer but they're all gonna be… not great :'D Maybe in the future I'll go back and give these the massive editing they deserveeventhoughimalreadycringingatthese.

… Please don't hate me for putting up one-shots like this ._. I very, very rarely put anything up for a birthday for these reasons and the fact that I'm not good with birthday fics.

But I do hope you like them!

Enjoy! :'D

 **Summary:** Just some last minute-second one-shots I made up on the fly today about Thatch. Literally.

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

Thatch woke up with a yawn and a stretch and the first thing he saw was the time.

' _Wow, it's almost eleven.'_ Thatch thought as just laid there.

Said person came home late from work last night and just went straight to sleep. Well, he did change his clothes in like ten seconds and then went to sleep.

Thatch closed his eyes.

' _Just a few more minutes.'_

… …

' _What day is it?'_

…

'…'

' _The twenty-fourth.'_

…

'…'

…

Thatch gasped as he opened his eyes.

"It's my birthday! Wait…"

Thatch sat up and looked at the calendar that had March twenty-fourth circled and a drawn picture of a chibi Thatch on it.

Just to be sure Thatch looked at his phone and it was indeed Friday March twenty-fourth.

"It's my birthday! Finally!" Thatch gasped again. "I have to get dressed!"

Thatch scurried off the bed but tripped over the blanket with a yelp and struggled a bit to get said blanket off him and just threw it back on the bed and quickly grabbed whatever decent (and clean) clothes he could and quickly got dressed and then practically flew downstairs yelling: "It's my birthday! Today's my birthday! Guys-!"

Thatch was suddenly jumped hugged by Ace almost causing them both to fall on the floor.

"Happy Birthday, Thatch!"

Said person laughed happily as he returned the hug. "Thanks, Ace!"

"Had a good sleep? It's practically noon!"

"It's practically eleven not noon. … It is almost eleven, right?"

"Yup! Are you hungry?"

Thatch's smile fell. "What did you do to the kitchen?" He asked now having a bad feeling.

"Nothing. We just decided to make you some breakfast! Come on!"

Thatch yelped as he was pulled to the kitchen to find Marco still setting up a few things a on the table. Thatch couldn't help but look around for any messes or mishaps. Or both. Or something that just… didn't belong in the kitchen. Or on the stove. And the toaster. And-

Thatch's thoughts were interrupted when Marco kissed him surprising said person for a bit before Thatch returned the kiss as well. After a few seconds, they parted and Marco spoke.

"Happy Birthday, Thatch."

"Thank you, Marco." Thatch then looked at the food on the almost over crowded table. "I see you guys made… a lot of food."

"Yup!" Ace answered. "We made you eggs, pancakes, French toast, regular American toast, bacon, sausage. You know all those good breakfast-y things. Oh and there's orange juice, apple juice, grape juice and whatever else you want to drink."

"I admit, I am hungry but I'm not THAT hungry."

"Thatch, you cook for us almost everyday of the year for breakfast, lunch and dinner. The least we could do is return the favor every once in a while."

"Even though this one is long overdue by both of us." Marco added as he made Thatch sit down on a chair in front of the table. "Now enjoy and judge since we all know you're going to anyway."

"Thank you, guys. Really." Thatch said as he looked over the food once more. He immediately began judging the food in his head but quickly stopped it. If he was going to try this food he was going to do it right. However… "But first! I declare that my first unofficial official present shall be you two sharing this breakfast with me! Officially. Well… If you guys want to and are hungrycuzIdoubtyouguysate-"

"Thatch."

"Yes?"

"We'd love to. Plus Ace is already eating."

"Hey!" Thatch said as he turned to see Ace already eating. "You guys made this for me and you're already eating it?!"

"You said to join you."

"Well save most of it for me!"

"So start eating!"

Marco couldn't help but laugh a little as the two started having an eating contest.

One hour later…

Marco sighed as he looked at Thatch who was now laying face down on the couch with a mini stomachache.

"So much food…" Thatch whined.

"No one told you to eat so much." Marco told him.

"Don't worry you get used to it!" Ace said from the kitchen since he was washing dishes.

* * *

So yeah that was it :'D This time I'm really sorry if there are typos and all that jazz :'D

 **Thatch: "For a one-shot that was written for my birthday… well, for my birthday morning, in like ten minutes with very little editing and whatnot I think this actually turned out pretty good. Except when I got a stomach ache. By the way, is stomach ache one word or two?"**

 **Me: "I honestly don't even know. I put it as one and there was no correction line. I put it as two and still no correction line."**

"…"

"…"

" **Wanna look it up again?"**

" **Yup."**

" **O.k."**

Review please! :'D


	2. Birthday Surprise

**Birthday Surprise**

Hello, everyone! Today is Thatch's birthday so Happy Birthday to Thatch! ^-^ I really, really, really, a thousand times REALLY wanted to get something up for Thatch's birthday so here are last minute poorly made one-shots just for Thatch today! X'D (And by that I mean not much editing or additions and whatnot so these are one-shots in their prime! XD)

This month is ALWAYS crazy for me whether it's good or bad so it's like I had time to write something for Thatch's birthday but at the same time I didn't. I've also been putting most of my attention into my 'A Week Without…' story so yeah. Also I work today so these are literally last minute one-shots made up on the fly.

As for how many there will be so far there's only three. I'm thinking about posting whatever I come up with all this weekend to 'celebrate' Thatch's birthday a little longer but they're all gonna be… not great :'D Maybe in the future I'll go back and give these the massive editing they deserveeventhoughimalreadycringingatthese.

… Please don't hate me for putting up one-shots like this ._. I very, very rarely put anything up for a birthday for these reasons and the fact that I'm not good with birthday fics.

But I do hope you like them!

Enjoy! ^-^

 **Summary:** Just some last minute-second one-shots I made up on the fly today about Thatch. Literally.

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

"When are we going to Oyaji's house?" Thatch asked eagerly wanting to party already.

"If you ask me one more time I will cancel everything." Marco answered tired of being asked the same question _every hour_ since noon. And it was driving Marco _crazy_.

Thatch pouted as he finally became quiet much to Marco's pleasure.

"We're just going to drop these off at home and _then_ we're going to Oyaji's house. Happy?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now take these bags." Marco said just shoving some bags into Thatch's arms.

They then made their way to their house, unlocked the door opening it and-

"SURPRISE!"

Thatch jumped slightly at the sudden yelling but immediately smiled when he saw his family.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, THATCH!"

Thatch let out a happy unmanly squeal which made everyone laugh. "Thank you so much, everyone!"

For the rest of the day everyone partied, laughed, played old and new games and ate different kinds of foods (Thatch refused to join an eating contest that was started between Ace and Luffy) that everyone made.

Towards the end of the night everyone sang happy birthday to Thatch and he opened A LOT of presents (some were actually handmade!) and then they proceeded to eat cake and cupcakes.

Thatch then noticed that there were three cakes (why were there three when the first one was actually large enough for all of them was beyond him but then again most of his family members had a BIG appetite) and went up to the third one that seemed to be the smallest.

"Not that I'm not happy to have three cakes but, um… Why are there three cakes?" Thatch asked knowing it was probably a stupid question.

Next thing Thatch knew his face was smashed into the cake and held there for a few seconds before he was able to lift his head up and gasped.

"What the hell?!"

Thatch took out the cake from his eyes only to find almost everyone taking pictures of him and he looked around for the culprit already knowing who it was.

"Marco! Where'd you go?!" Thatch scolded now holding some cake in his hand ready to fire.

"He's behind Whitebeard!" Luffy said laughing.

"Luffy!" Marco said and then flinched when Thatch looked at him.

Thatch ran up to him and chased him around Oyaji who just laughed and then he 'accidentally' tripped Marco who yelped when he hit the floor. Thatch then shoved the cake in Marco's face and Marco somehow got free and ran to the table and grabbed more cake and threw it.

Next thing everyone knew they were all part of a food fight that they all ended up cleaning at the end of the party.

* * *

So yeah that was it :'D This time I'm really sorry if there are typos and all that jazz :'D

Do you see the difference of when I edit and not edit? Cuz I sure do. So much non-detailed stuff… And other things… wasted! And not added… *SOBS*

 **Thatch: "Next time when it's my birthday just take the day off from work or something. Or just… you know… Start early… er in the month."**

 **Me: "You know March is never a good month for me more or less. I screamed internally when I first found out your birthday was in March. But I'm happy it's towards the end instead of the beginning like everyone else's."**

" **That's cuz I'm special."**

" **Yes you are. Now come on." *Drags Thatch to the kitchen***

" **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, THATCH!"**

 ***Thatch gets really happy and wishes he could hug everyone at once* "Aw, Thank you everyone!" ^-^**

Review, please! :'D


End file.
